As people are increasingly utilizing a variety of computing devices, including portable devices such as tablet computers and smart phones, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which people interact with these devices. Users are accustomed to manually inputting phone numbers to make a phone call, manually typing an email address to send an email, manually typing a web address into a web browser to view a web page, and the like. These tasks are often tedious and time consuming. Various methods to save users time have been offered on various devices such as assigning a phone number to a favorites list and bookmarking a Web address. As technology evolves and as the features and services offered on portable computing devices evolve and expand, the ways shortcuts and other time saving methods are provided is changing.